Blue Silver
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Lois hates the dentist. Clark has never been to one. He doesn't understand why Lois hates it; so he decides to find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Superman. If I did, we would have had a movie or a TV special by now. They belong to DC Comics and The CW.**

* * *

Clark's POV

I rush out of The Daily Planet and to the farm. I call out for Lois and when I hear no answer is when I remember she left The Planet early today because of a dentist appointment. I then ran out to get dinner as I knew Lois would not be in a great mood when she got home; maybe getting her one of her favorite comfort meals would make her less—well, hopefully it would put her in a better mood.

After getting the food, I super-sped back to the farm and not too long afterwards, she came through the door.

"Hey." I said, walking over to her, but Lois walks right past me, going towards the medicine cabinet. I watch as she popped in two pain pills. "Isn't the stuff they gave you…still working?" I asked, sure I've never actually been to the dentist to know, but that's what I've heard. And Lois has been to enough appointments—much like the one she just had—for me to know.

"Yes, but only for another hour." Lois says. "I'm just prepared, Smallville." I didn't say anything because even if I was right, Lois wouldn't let me win. And that was on a good day.

"I got you your favorite." I say, motioning to table and the smile on Lois' face says it all; she was happy.

"Clark, you know just how to make me feel better." Lois says as she kisses me. "I couldn't feel a thing, but I'll just imagine that it was as good as all the other ones." I sometimes wonder if they slip her some laughing gas without her knowing.

I sit across from her and watch as Lois struggles to eat. I guess the medicine they gave her still hasn't worn off yet. She noticed I was looking not too long later.

"Clark—"

"You're so cute." I comment.

"And this would be the part where I say 'you try eating with only function of one side of your mouth', but…that won't happen." Lois says. "So you just got to be good and deal with me until tomorrow when my hellish day is over."

"Lois, I love you, but don't you think you're overacting?" I ask. I mean the dentist couldn't be that bad, right?

"Says the alien who's never been to the dentist before and will never go to the dentist because you are…well you." Lois replies. "What I wouldn't give for that."

"Well I'm sorry you had a rough time today." I say as I sit next to her on the couch, wrapping my arms around her.

"If only you knew the unpleasant experience of going to the dentist." Lois says. I had a feeling from her tone it was something about being human that I would not envy—much like getting sick—but I knew this was something I wouldn't regret.

"Okay, I'll go."

"What?" Lois looks at me like I'm crazy. "Clark, you remember that you're an alien right? The moment they try to do anything, the tools will shatter. And what about previous records? I mean, you've got to be joking."

"Oh I'm not." I tell her.

"Clark, I appreciate that you want to know how I'm feeling and it's nice and all, but I don't think it'll work out." Lois says.

"Lois, I have the blue kryptonite ring from Zor-El and when I put it on I'm just as human as you." I say. "And I'll have Chloe fake some records for me and I just won't have them take x-rays." She always said how lucky I was for not having to go and maybe this could help get an understanding for why people dislike it so much. "I want to do this for you."

"How did I end up with someone as sweet as you?" Lois asks. "Now if you really want to make me happy, you'll put on the ring and meet me in the bedroom."

"Well I certainly don't want you in a bad mood." I say as I pick her up and super speed into the bedroom.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up to Lois in my arms. She starts to open her eyes a few moments after I do and I smile wide as she looks at me with those beautiful eyes. "Well good morning." Lois says. _Good morning_? That was a first. For the longest time I have known and lived in the same house as Lois, I know that she is _not_ a morning person.

"Someone's in a good mood." I state and she moves closer to me, resting her head against my chest. I wrap my one arm around her and my other hand strokes her brown hair.

"Well the annoying pain in my jaw is gone and I'm here with you. What's not to love about it?" Lois says and smile. I loved this woman more than anything else in the world. I place a kiss on her lips and then she places a longer one on mine.

We laid in bed together for another hour before getting up and going downstairs. Then while Lois was putting on one of my plaid shirts, I was able to run downstairs and take out the box of maple doughnuts I got for her yesterday. "I got your favorite." I tell her and kisses me.

"Clark Kent, you are my hero." She says before opening the box and eating one.

"I think _these_ are the reason you're at the dentist so much." I comment as I put my red t-shirt over my head. Lois ignores my comment, by continuing to eat the doughnut and I knew she was really enjoying it.

"Aren't you going to have one?" Lois asks me, as I moved the box aside to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Maple doughnuts aren't exactly what I call a good breakfast." I say, taking the apple and running some water over it.

"You used to eat leftover pizza for breakfast." Lois comments and I laugh. I just wasn't a fan of the maple doughnuts. If I wanted something that tasted like maple syrup, I'd get some pancakes with some actual syrup. I took a bite of my apple and felt pain in the back of mouth, which was sort of like a slap in the face.

"Ow."

"Oh quit playing around Smallville. I know I'll end up back there, but I think I've come to terms with that. Now it's not nice to brag about how you can never get toothaches." Lois says, thinking I was messing with her, but I wasn't. That actually hurt. I touch my cheek as the pain disappears, maybe I was just imagining it. That was strange. I take another bite of my apple and there it is again.

"Ow!" This time it was a lot more painful than the first time.

"I have a feeling you're not messing with me, are you?" Lois asks and I shake my head, with my hand on my cheek. I don't know why, it doesn't really help with the pain all that much, but I guess that's what you do when you're in pain. "Clark, you—you can't get toothaches."

"That's what I thought too." I say. And right now, I really wish that was true, but somehow here I am: with a toothache.

"How did this—Clark, you're wearing the ring." Lois says and I look down and see the blue kryptonite ring on my finger. "And last night, we did forget to brush our teeth after our _fun_." Seriously? Does this happen to everyone if they forget one time?

"Well I guess there's an easy way to get rid of this then." I say about to pull the ring off my finger before Lois stops me.

"You can't do that." Lois says.

"Why not? It hurts and I'd like it to stop." I say. It wasn't as painful as kryptonite was it was still painful and frankly kind of annoying.

"Well you got to do what the rest of us humans do when we have a toothache: you go to a dentist." Lois says.

"Lois—"

"You said you wanted to know I felt and this is the perfect way to really know." Lois states. This was crazy. Lois has had crazy ideas before but this was really insane.

"I didn't sign on for _this_." I tell her, walking away, but she grabs my arm. This was never what I intended to happen when I agreed to do that.

"Oh I see. You were okay with it when it was the easy stuff like a cleaning, you were okay with it. But now that you've got a toothache, which make the visits unpleasant, you draw the line?" Lois questions and I sigh. It would be hypocritical of me to do that. And this is like the perfect opportunity to see what it's like for. I don't like it, but I love her too much to not do it.

"Alright, but let's get Chloe on the phone. The faster I can get rid of this the better." I say as Lois gives me a bag of frozen peas. I remember she would use one of the frozen vegetable bags to help and I didn't understand why; it didn't seem like it would really help. I put it on my face and strangely it did help a little.

I got Chloe on webchat, who gave me a look at seeing me with a bag of frozen peas on my face. "It's a long story." I say. Lois then goes onto to explain the whole situation with the toothache and that whole 'I am going to see a dentist' thing. Chloe laughed, apparently she found the situation amusing.

"Don't worry, I got you covered. I'll text you when everything is taken care of." Chloe says and ends the call.

I lay down on the couch and groan. This was not how I thought the day was going to go. And I don't even know I am making a big deal out of it, but I am. I just don't want to do this.

"Clark, you look worse than you did when you had that cold." Lois says, referring to when I was sick—or developing my Super Breath. I felt pretty awful then. I was sore, tired, and almost everything hurt. And then I was trying to figure out who took Lex.

But I think I feel worse now than I did then.

"I feel worse than I did then." I tell her. God, how does Lois deal with all these toothaches she gets? I mean, if I was human, after this I would make sure this never happens again; this is not fun. "How do you live with all those toothaches?"

"I live off of painkillers, comfort food, and lots of ice. I even tried ice chips once and it actually helped. But in your case, I think it would just make it worse." Lois says. Was she an expert on toothache remedies now?

"Don't worry, you'll feel better after it's over." Lois tells me.

"Can't I just take the ring off? It'd be a lot faster." I say smiling at her, but I knew it wouldn't work. She kind of made that clear the first time I tried to take it off.

"Clark, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're scared." Lois says. Wait what? Was she saying she thought I was scared?

"Scared? I'm not scared." I say. "Lois, I have fought a lot of bad things. The Kandorians, Doomsday, The Darkness, and a bunch of other stuff. No way does the dentist compare." I say, sure I've never really been there to know what they're going to do, but I wasn't scared.

"Okay, if you say so." Lois says, getting up and walking away. Why was she talking like that? Lois was acting strange when I said I wasn't scared. Wait, should I be? What does she think is going to happen? What is going to happen? Okay, I think I'm scared now.

Lois' POV

I walked back into the room after getting a cup of coffee and saw that Clark looked really paranoid and… _scared_? Oh hell, did I just scare him? I didn't think that was possible. Like Clark said, he had fought so many other people and things that were probably ten times scarier than the dentist. I never thought being scared of the dentist was possibility.

But then again, I never thought Clark getting a toothache was a possibility either.

"Clark, I was just messing with you—" I say as I sit down next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"What's going to happen Lois?" He asks, he sounded scared.

"Okay, calm down. Now is there some of that silver kryptonite on that ring because you sound really paranoid. And like you've said, there's worse things you've dealt with." I say and he looks at me and the looks he gives me was actually kind of frightening. He looked really scared.

"Lois, I had my powers then. That was different." Clark says. "With this, I'm human. And I don't know what going to happen—now what's going to happen? Is it going to hurt?"

"No…" I trailed off. I knew it would hurt, at least a little, but I didn't want Clark to know that in this state.

"You're lying! Why are you lying?" Okay, Clark was panicking and I didn't know what to do. I grabbed a book off the table from behind the couch and hit him on the head with it. He was knocked out and yeah, it maybe wasn't the right way to go about things, but I didn't know what else to do. And I didn't want Clark to keep panicking.

Then Chloe started to call. "Lois, it's all set." Chloe says and frowns noticing Clark passed out on the couch. "What happened to Clark?"

"I kind of knocked him out."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Chloe it was weird. One minute I was just messing with him, saying he looked scared. And then the next minute Clark starts panicking asking me what's going to happen. Clark was really scared, and frankly it was scaring me." I told her and then Chloe had this look on her face that said she knew something. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What color is the ring on his finger?" Chloe asks.

"I assume blue, since it's blue kryptonite." I say and then look at the ring. Hmm, that's different. It was a lighter blue.

"It's a light blue." I tell her. "Chloe, what ring is this?"

"Um it's a mix of blue and silver kryptonite." Chloe says. So I was right? I didn't actually think there was, but seriously? "It was an experiment. A very long story, but anyways, we tried it on one of the Kryptonian's when they were here and well it took away their powers and made them paranoid. Not as much as it made Clark when he got a splinter, but enough. And I guess whatever I said, got him really paranoid."

"Okay, well I guess I better tell him he can take the ring off. I'd rather not have him get paranoid enough to have a heart attack." I say and I shake Clark, trying to wake him up. "Clark wake up." I watch as eventually he starts to open his eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" Clark asked.

"Okay long story. Short version, that ring isn't just blue kryptonite. There's also some silver mixed in. So it's not only made you human but paranoid. And you were panicking about the dentist so I knocked you out." I explained as best I could.

"Why would I be paranoid about going to the dentist? Wait—should I?" Clark asked, he was already starting to get paranoid again.

"No, no—Clark take some deep breaths." I say and he does. Clark takes some slow deep breaths with me and I could it was helping him calm down. I guess the fear and paranoia was easy to trigger, but I guess there is a way to calm him down. "Anyways, I think you should just take the ring off and we forget about this whole thing." I try to reach for the ring but Clark moves his hand away.

"I'm not going to do that." Clark tells me.

"Clark, this is crazy. I mean, it was nice and all but it's not a good idea when a panic attack can easily be triggered. I'd rather not have you die of a heart attack." I tell him. I mean, it could happen. With how fast his heart was racing, it could happen.

"Lois, people are scared when they go there every day. They are paranoid about it all and scared out of their mind. I remember the first time you had to get a root canal." Clark says and that was true. I was a wreck and at the time Clark and I weren't dating. We were still in the love-hate relationship, but even then he tried to make me feel better about it. It was nice. "I didn't know how you felt then and I don't really understand what it's like to experience the dentist or that kind of fear. I want to know what it's like."

"Clark, you don't have to do this for me. The thought is enough." I tell him.

"Lois, I'm doing this." Clark tells me. Damn it, he's stubborn. I should have known I wouldn't be able to talk him out of this. I should have told him while he was panicking. But I guess it was too late for that.

"Okay, but there's no way in hell you're doing this by yourself. Like I said, with that ring, you could from completely calm to bursting in tears, so it'd be better if I'm there for you." I tell him.

"Are you just doing it because there is a chance you might see me cry like a five year old?" Clark asks me and think about it and though I'm mostly to make sure he is okay, that might be a perk after it was all over.

"No, but it's something to hold over you afterwards."

* * *

Clark's POV

Lois texted Chloe that I was going through with it. She said I was stubborn and that was true, but I really wanted to do this for her. We got the address and Lois drove there, I felt myself start to get anxious as Lois parked the car. My knee started pouncing up and down. I looked at Lois when I felt her put her hand on my knee. She smiled at me, which made me grin; I actually felt better.

Lois knew how to make me feel better.

We walked into the building together, with her holding my hand. I focused on her thumb going over the back of my palm as we walked up to reception. "Name?" They asked.

"Clark Kent." I say and I watch as she types something into the computer. "Alright, well take a seat and they'll be with you in a second." The woman says and I nodded. Lois pulled me over into the corner where we sat down. I looked around the room and there were some toys on the floor for kids, and there were a lot of posters—which I regret looking at because they made think about what was coming. I suddenly felt really hot.

"Clark, don't look at those." Lois says and I nodded, but by then it was too late. "Deep breaths okay." Lois tells me and I nodded and took a few. It helped a little, but not completely.

"So w-what's my story?" I asked. I didn't know what Chloe did for my history of dental visits. I mean she did something right?

"You went once when you like seven." Lois says.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't want to and your parents didn't want to force you."

"Why? I mean—was it bad?" I said, feeling my heart starting to beat loud. And it sounded really fast.

"Clark—calm down" I tried taking more deep breaths, but it wasn't really working. Now my breathing was really fast. I needed to calm down but I wasn't sure I could calm down. "Clark, look at me." I hear Lois says as she takes hold of my chin turns my head towards her. I look into her eyes, it was calming. Everything about Lois was so calming it made me happy. "Relax. You're okay." She says and I nodded. I felt a lot better now.

"R-Right. Sorry." I say. At this moment, I was so happy she came with me. Who knows what have happened?

"It's not your fault. It's the ring." Lois says. I knew that, but it was my decision to do this. "Now just take some more deep breaths." She told me and I nodded, taking slow deep breaths, hoping it helped me remain calm. Thank god no one was in the waiting room with us, or this would be way more humiliating.

"Clark Kent?" I look up, feeling my heart start to race again at hearing my name. That could only mean they were going to bring me back now and do stuff. Oh god, what were they going to do? I felt Lois take my hand and looked at her.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Lois says and I nodded quickly. She pulled me to my feet and followed her over towards the woman in the dark blue scrubs.

"Hi, I'm Riley." She says and then looks at me. "Just follow me." She sounded kind and sincere. It was nice; did it help other patients? Lois pulled me along and we ended up in a room with a chair in the center of the room. "Take a seat, Clark." She tells me, but I didn't really want to. I just stood there next to Lois by the door, griping her hand tightly. "Here." I look up to see the woman named Riley, moving a regular chair next to the big one. "Your friend can sit right next to you."

Lois put her other hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she smiled at me and moved her head slightly to the left; that was her way of telling me to move. I slowly walked over and sat in the chair. It wasn't very comfortable to sit in. I looked over at Lois when she squeezed my hand and grinned at her; I was so relieved that she was with me.

I watched as the woman, Riley, came over to me and clipped something around my neck. "Just relax for a minute while I go get Dr. Morrison." She says and I nodded, laying back a little. "You have nothing to worry about, hon." She says as she leaves Lois and I alone in the room.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to relax." I say, trying to breaths. I was taking in small breaths.

"You're okay, just take some deep breaths." Lois tells me. I was tired of hearing that because they didn't really help at all anymore unless I was only panicking a tiny bit.

"That's not working anymore." I said as my leg started pouncing again.

"Okay, then, close your eyes and just listen to me talk." Lois says. I wasn't sure how that would work, but I closed my eyes.

"Just think about something else okay? Think about how we're going to get married in a couple months or think about this morning when we woke up in bed. We were happy, I was in your arms, and everything just seemed so perfect." Lois says and I smile a bit of thinking of that. Especially about what happened last night and how we woke up. Lois was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and I just don't know what I would do without her.

After a little while, I felt a lot better. I felt like I could breathe and I actually was kind happy, being as I could see anything and with what I was thinking about. "Everything's going to be alright, Clark." Lois says and I nodded, then opening my eyes, and keeping them on her.

"Thanks for coming with me." I say. She really did make me feel better.

"Well who else was going make sure you didn't get so scared that your heart gives out." Lois says and I roll my eyes. Either way, it made me feel better with her here. I don't think I would have been able to calm down if she wasn't here. And even without the ring, Lois just knew me so well and she always knew what to do if I needed something.

Lois just made everything better.

We heard someone knock on the door and I felt my stomach drop. Then Lois and I looked up to see a man with dark hair, mixed with some grey, wearing green scrubs come into the room with a file, which I assumed was mine. I squeezed Lois' hand as he walked over.

"Hi, you must be Clark." He says, extending his hand to me. I look at it, and then shake it after feeling Lois squeeze my hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Morrison." He says, I gathered since that's who the other girl who was in here said she was getting. "So I was looking at your file and you haven't been to the dentist since you were seven?" He questions. I am assuming it's right because that's what Lois told me out in the hall, so I nod. "Can you tell me why that is?"

I didn't know what to say. Oh god, did he know?

"He had a bad experience when he was little and it was right after his parents adopted him so they didn't want to force him to go again if he didn't want to." Lois says, squeezing my hand.

"Sorry, I don't think we've been introduced." The dentist says, looking at Lois.

"Lois Lane." She says shaking his hand, but not letting go of mine. "I'm Clark's fiancé. And he's got a toothache that's been bothering him since yesterday. He's a bit nervous, as you can see, it's been a while. It was fight to get to him here, but I got him here. I'm just here to make sure he gets through it." Lois went on explaining the story. "It is alright that I stay, right?" Lois asked and I squeezed her hand tighter. "Please say 'yes' because he's squeezing my hand enough to break it." She couldn't leave. I couldn't do this if she left.

"That's no problem at all." He says.

"Relax, I'm not leaving you." Lois says gently, sitting back down next to me and I relax a little bit.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Clark." The dentist says, patting my shoulder. I looked over and saw him wash his hands at the sink. He then sat down on the stool on my left. I started to feel panicky again, but just gave Lois' hand a squeeze. Focusing on how her hand felt; and that helped me relax.

"Are you allergic to latex, Clark?"

I shake my head. I wasn't allergic to anything, at least with this rock on my finger. Well I guess technically I'm allergic to silver kryptonite because it's really why I am so scared. But I doubt he had any gloves made out of meteor rocks.

He put the gloves on his hands and then I felt the chair go back until I was laying down. Now I felt even more uncomfortable because my legs were hanging off the end of the chair. I moved a bit, but it didn't help at all. Then looking up, a bright light was shined in my eyes for a couple seconds, before he moved it so the light was over my mouth. I looked over and saw him bring a tray of metal tools over and I didn't like how most of them looked.

"Now I'm going to take a look to see what's bothering you." He says. "Can you open up for me?" He asked while holding two tools below my lips. One mirror and the other looked like a hook. I grasped onto Lois' hand while opening my mouth a little bit. "I'm going to need you to open a little bit more, Clark." He says and I feel Lois squeeze my hand. I move my eyes over in her direction and see her smiling at me. I then let my mouth fall open more and the dentist thanks me. I guess that was enough. I felt my teeth being taped on and I didn't like it. But I guess this is what people have to deal with and with Lois holding my hand, it made at least bearable. "Okay Clark, let me know if you feel anything." He says, getting closer to the one that hurts and then before I could even think about it, I felt him tap it. I winced and let out small yell of pain. "Sorry about that." He says. Was he really? I think that was a warning it was going to hurt. Why did he have to do that?

"So do you know what's wrong?" Lois asks. I guess for me, because I wasn't really ever going to ask. I was scared of what he was going to say.

"Yes, he's got a decent sized cavity there." He says and I frowned. What did that mean? Why wasn't he telling me what he had to do? "But it's a good you brought him in so we can take care of it before it becomes a serious problem."

I moved closer to the right side of the chair, so I would be as close to Lois as I could get. I felt my heart starting to race. I looked at Lois, needing her to help me breathe; I felt like I couldn't. "Calm down, honey, you're okay." Lois says, squeezing my hand and rubbed my shoulder with the other. "It's just a filling. It's not that bad."

"Promise?" I asked Lois, looking her in the eye to make sure she was telling the truth. "I promise. You're okay. I'm right here." She said and then gave me a kiss.

That made me feel a lot better.

"Alright Clark, what I'm going to do first is put some lidocaine on your gums." He says and I look and see it just some gel. It seemed like that orajel stuff Lois gets for toothaches. I opened my mouth and let him put it on and it was cold. And then that area started to feel a little bit tingly; it was weird. After a minute, I glanced over and saw the dentist had a needle. He wasn't going to put that in my mouth was he?

"Lois—" I trailed off.

"Just relax honey."

"It's shot in my mouth?" I asked and I could tell by Lois' face that it was. No, no, I did not want that.

"Clark—" Lois was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"No, it's going to hurt."

"It's just a pinch, I swear." Lois says, but I wasn't sure I could believe her. I mean isn't that what doctors tell little kids so they let them give them the shots, but it never really is a pinch. "Clark, I've done this kind of thing dozens of times. You'll be okay. It's not that bad." Lois says and I believe, but only because I know for fact she been to the dentist more times than she's cooked a meal without burning it.

"Okay." I say shakily, because the idea of getting a shot in my mouth didn't seem very pleasant.

"Clark, I'm going to need to hold still for this part." The dentist tells me and I nod. I look over at Lois, not wanting to open my mouth for this.

"You're okay, Clark. Just close your eyes and squeeze my hand." Lois tells me and I close my eyes and take one of those deep breaths, Lois always told me to take. I felt Lois squeeze my hand and grip it tight. When I open my mouth, I feel my jaw being pushed open a little more and then a sting. A whine escaped the back of my throat. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it did, but it still hurt.

I open my eyes when I felt Lois squeeze my hand again. I guess I was right in thinking that might it was over.

"You're almost done, you're so well." Lois says. I felt calm at the moment and the only other thing I was feeling was humiliation. This was humiliating. Lois was holding my hand and it was really nice, but with every time she has to reassure me it's okay, I'm like a five year old child. I know I can't help it and it's because of the ring. But it doesn't make me feel any better about it.

A part of me wishes this was just a blue kryptonite ring so I wouldn't be reduced to a frightened child every five minutes. But then again, I don't know if Lois would be holding my hand if it wasn't for the silver kryptonite making me scared; and Lois holding my hand was making this all worth it.

After a couple of minutes, the one side of my mouth felt really strange. It wasn't tingly like when he gave me the lidocaine, but a different kind of weird. I couldn't really feel it, which wasn't really a bad thing because I didn't feel that nagging toothache anymore.

"Okay, Clark, how are you doing?" He asks me.

"Okay, I guess." I say. I wonder how he would be in the opposite situation.

"That's what I like to hear." He says. I guess that's why he gave me the shot. I guess there's another part to this in which I needed to have this medicine for. "Can you open up again?" He asks me as he put on a new pair of gloves. I open my mouth and then I feel the pressure of something being put in there.

"What are you doing?" I ask with his fingers still in my mouth. I hear Lois laugh a bit, I guess it was funny hearing me try to talk with a man's fingers in my mouth.

"I put some cotton balls around your tooth to isolate it from the others." He tells me as he takes his fingers out of my mouth. I felt him move the chair again briefly and then moved the light back over my mouth. I looked over to see what he had in his hand and I didn't like the look of it. I was getting knots in my stomach again.

"W-What are you going to do with that?" I ask him.

"Well before I fill your tooth with material, there's some decay in there I have to get out, so I have to use my drill here to get it out." He says. Did he say he had to drill? He had to drill my tooth? "I assure you it won't hurt. That's why we gave you the shot." He tells me and I can tell he wants to me to open my mouth now, but I didn't want him drilling into my tooth. I shake my head quickly and clamp mouth down shut.

"Clark, it's okay—" Lois starts to say. She thought I was being ridiculous about this. I could tell by how her voice sounded. But did it sound okay for someone wanting to use a drill on my teeth?

"No!"

"Clark—"

"Nuh uh!" I shook my head, I couldn't do this. I wasn't doing this.

"Would you mind giving us a minute?" I heard Lois say to the dentist, who then got up and left the room. "Thanks." She says as he closed the door. She then turned back to me and I looked away. She thought I was being ridiculous and I knew it. And I probably was but I didn't want to do this anymore. I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest, my hands were all shaky, and I couldn't catch a breath. And I tried to get some words out, but I just couldn't. No words were coming out, just some kind of sound that I couldn't even describe.

"Oh Clark." I hear Lois say. And to make it worse, she probably was tired of all this and wanted to just leave me here. I was a mess. I felt her let go of my hand and I lost it. My eyes started to get blurry with tears, but then I felt lips being pressed onto mine. I felt her hand on my cheek as she kissed me and I put mine on hers.

I opened my eyes when she pulled away and she smiled at me. I smiled at her, she wasn't leaving me. She was still here. "I thought you were leaving." I say.

"I wouldn't leave you here, Clark. Especially in that state." Lois says. "You were panicking and I figured kissing you might be the best way to calm you down."

"I was scared you were going to leave me." I say.

"I think you were scared of more than just that." Lois says and I guess she was right about that. "Clark, it's not going to hurt. He didn't give you the shot because he likes sticking people." I sighed. I knew she was right. I don't even know why I panicked. Sure I guess it sounded scary, but I shouldn't have panicked because of that. I can't believe Lois is still here after all that.

"I thought you would have left by now." I said.

"I'm not leaving you, Clark. And don't worry, you're almost done." Lois says. "And later you can sit there as I tell Chloe all about this." Lois laughs a bit.

"How are you okay with all of this? I'm panicking like every five minutes."

"Clark, it's the ring."

"Why do you deal with me? With everything that comes with me?" I ask her. Why does she stay?

"I stay because I love you." Lois says and I smile. "Clark, I love you. I love everything about you and I mean, you came here wearing that ring because you want to know how I feel. I don't think any other guy would have done that for me." Lois says. "I'm just lucky enough that you want me to stay."

"Now do you think you can let him finish so we can get out of here?" Lois asks. "I still hate this place with a passion." I grin and I nodded. I really just wanted to get out of here and I wasn't going to do that until I let it happen. I started this so I had to finish. I let go of Lois so she could let the dentist back in and after she did, she came back over and took my hand again.

"Alright, you ready to try this again, Clark?" He asks me and I nodded.

"Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it." Lois whispers and I close my eyes like she tells me, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, just open wide and we'll finish this up." The dentist says and I open my mouth. I squeeze her hand tighter when I hear this high pitch sound, but relax after minute. Nothing was hurting, I just felt some pressure. After a couple minutes, the noise stopped and pressure disappeared. I opened my eyes to see him across the room. He then came back over not too long, he probably was getting the stuff to fill my tooth. I opened again when he asked me to and the next thing I knew was the light was turned off and the chair was going up. "You're all done and free to go." He tells me as I sit up. Lois and I stand up and walk out of the room together. I noticed that she was still holding my hand. Though I didn't mind it at all; I actually didn't want her to let go.

"Lois." I say and when she looks at me, I say it: "I love you, too."

* * *

"So can I take this off now?" I ask Lois. Now she was forbidding me from taking it off.

"Not yet. I want to see it." Lois says.

"See what?"

"The filling. Come on, this will probably be the only time I'll see Clark Kent with a filling."

"It is the only time you'll see Clark Kent with a filling." I correct. There was no way in hell I was ever going to do that again. Lois then smiles, oh crap, I think I just agreed to let her see. "Let me rephrase that."

"Clark, let me see."

"No."

"Let me see or I'm going to tell Chloe and Oliver that you cried." Lois threatens.

"But I didn't cry." I pointed out. I was close to it, but that didn't count.

"Who do you think they'd believe? Me or you?" She was right. And I knew it wouldn't be because Chloe and Lois are cousins.

"Fine." I say. "But then I'm taking the ring off." I tell her. I wanted that filling out and I knew it probably would come out once I took off this ring. "It's the bottom left. Or right, in your case."

"Open wide." Lois says and laughs.

"Are you trying to give me nightmares?" I joke and we both laugh. She smiled and I leaned forward to kiss her but she pushes me back down.

"Open your mouth, Clark. Or I'll do it for you."

"It's a good thing you're not a dentist. " I say and then smile. Lois rolls her eyes and then let my mouth fall open. This was just so weird. I never asked to see her fillings or whatever. After a minute, she was done looking and she sat back down on the bed. "Satisfied?"

"It's very nice. You can barely even tell it's there." Lois says. "At least you didn't have to get the silver kind."

"Well it doesn't matter because…" I trail off as I take the ring off my finger. And then feel something in my mouth and then in my hand, I see my filling; I guess I was right about it coming right out when I took the ring off. "…I don't need it anymore."

"So what did you learn from all this, Mr. Kent?" Lois asks me.

"That I really don't ever want to do that again." I say and both Lois and I laugh. If I didn't have to go, I wasn't going to. It wasn't like it was fun. And even without the ring, I'm sure it would be just as uncomfortable. "And from now on, I'm going to go with you."

"Why's that Smallville?"

"Because I know how unpleasant it can be. And holding my hand could make it _easier_." I tell her and she smiles. I guess that meant she wasn't going to protest. "And I like holding your hand." I added, it was nice.

"I love you, Lois." I say as I lean in to kiss her.

"I love you too, Clark."

* * *

 **Yes, this was pretty random but it popped into my head and it wouldn't leave, so here it is! Don't forget to review.**


End file.
